Heather Smith (Republic of Doyle)
'Heather Smith '(Athena Karkanis) is the villainess of "Live and Let Doyle", the Season 2 premiere of Republic of Doyle (airdate January 12, 2011). She was an actress who was hired by couple Rebecca and Nathan Jones to stage several kidnapping fantasies for them. In the episode's beginning, Rebecca and Nathan met with private investigators Jake and Malachy Doyle to get "protection", with Nathan claiming someone was trying to kill him and that it was a matter of "national security", as part of their current spy-themed fantasy. Shortly afterwards, Heather and mailman Robert Stanford (another hired cohort in the kidnapping fantasies) drove up in a white van wearing ski masks and attempted to "kidnap" Nathan and Rebecca. Jake stopped Heather's attempt to grab Rebecca and unmasked her, getting the sense that he knew her from somewhere when he saw her face (later realizing he'd seen her in a butter commercial). Heather escaped Jake's grip by kicking him in the crotch before she and Robert made off with Nathan. She later went to Nathan and Heather's home on Robert's orders to steal Nathan's laptop, holding Jake and Rebecca at gunpoint to do so. Heather later went about her usual method of sexually tormenting Nathan, who had been tied up in a barn that they were using for their fantasy kidnappings. But during one of their latest sessions, Heather stuffed her latex glove into Nathan's mouth, triggering his latex allergy and eventually killing him. Nathan's body was eventually discovered when Jake learned from Leslie Bennett that the van used to "kidnap" Nathan was rented by Heather, revealing how the abduction was staged and eventually leading to the revelation that Heather was a local actress hired by the Joneses. Jake and Malachy tracked Heather down to her latest acting gig in a history tour and informed her of Nathan's death, with Heather expressing shock at Nathan's passing and revealing how Robert had told her to steal Nathan's laptop, claiming he and Nathan were always taking their fantasies too far. In the episode's climax, however, it was revealed by Robert during interrogation with Leslie and Sergeant Daniel Hood that it was Heather and Nathan who took the games too far, and that they had even made a sex tape together. After finding a video of Heather whipping Nathan while dressing as the Mata Hari at the Jones residence and finding a message on Rebecca's phone asking Heather to meet her at the barn, Jake and Malachy arrived just as Rebecca was confronting Heather, having discovered the illicit videos and believing she and Nathan were having an affair. Heather adamantly denied having an affair with Nathan, stating that Nathan had offered her $10,000 in exchange for making the sex tape so she could move to Los Angeles, only to later renege the agreement and threaten to release the tape online if she didn't continue her services to him. As Rebecca accused her of lying and tried to storm away, Heather turned heel by pulling out a pistol and holding Rebecca at gunpoint, officially revealing herself as Nathan's killer. Following the reveal, the evil Heather went on to confess to unintentionally killing Nathan, citing that she hadn't known about his latex allergy and asking Rebecca to give her the flashdrive containing her and Nathan's sex tape, with the villainess' anxiety causing her to accidentally fire the gun. Jake eventually came out of hiding and claimed to have the flashdrive, but told the truth after Rebecca fired at him (three intentional, one out of nervousness). Heather eventually appeared to calm down until Rebecca attempted to flee, leading her to fire more shots at the Doyles before giving chase, seemingly intending to kill her. Jake was able to disarm and subdue Heather by tackling her and Rebecca as they ran away, with Heather later being handcuffed and placed under arrest. Trivia *Athena Karkanis also voiced villainess Anne Maria in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and appeared on Supernatural as the evil Andrea Kormos. Gallery Heather Smith mask.png|Heather in her "kidnapper" disguise, grabbing Rebecca Heather Smith unmasked.png|Heather unmasked Heather Smith kidnapping persona.png|Heather in one of her kidnapper personas Heather Smith gun.png|Heather holding Rebecca at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Face Mask Category:Kidnapper Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested